Erza Guruku
by synstropezia
Summary: Erza adalah guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas VIIIC. Guru yang paling dibenci karena terkenal galak, tetapi pandangan Natsu berubah semenjak kejadian itu


"Natsu! Mengapa kamu tidak mengerjakan PR yang saya berikan kemarin?" tanya seorang guru membentak muridnya

"Setiap hari selalu saja memberi PR, menjengkelkan…." gerutunya

"Jawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan barusan, kenapa kamu tidak mengerjakan PR?!" tegasnya sambil memukul meja dengan rotan

"Sa….saya lupa" ucap murid bernama Natsu itu, secara terputus-putus

"Lupa setiap hari selalu saja lupa. Masa kalah sama yang tua? Memang berapa umurmu? Kenapa selalu lupa?!"

"….."

"Jawab Natsu!"

"A…aku tidak tau kenapa bisa lupa"

"Masa tidak tau? Setiap ditanya selalu menjawab tidak tau, jangan sampai ketika saya menanyakan namamu kamu menjawab tidak tau" jawaban darinya sempat membuat beberapa murid tertawa

"…"

"Setelah pulang sekolah, jangan pulang terlebih dahulu. Selesaikan PRnya dan salin tiga kali lipat, mengerti?"

"Mengerti bu…"

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini bubar. Selamat siang semuanya"

Semua murid pun mengucapkan selamat siang dan berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Murid bernama Natsu itu hanya bisa tertunduk lemas tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Seorang anak lainnya datang menghampiri lalu duduk disebelahnya, yang dibalas dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dari Natsu.

"Tidak bosan dimarahi oleh Erza-sensei setiap hari?"

"Berisik, kenapa kamu tidak meninggalkanku lalu pergi jajan saja?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya jika memiliki uang. Lagipula aku kasihan padamu"

"Bilang saja ingin menyindirku"

"Tidak buruk dihukum oleh Erza-sensei. Seharusnya kamu merasa senang karena dimarahi oleh guru cantik sepertinya"

"Cantik apanya? Dia seperti macan betina tau! Kamu tidak akan mengerti rasanya dihukum oleh Erza-sensei"

"Memang rasanya seperti apa? Manis bercampur pahit?"

"Gray! Serius dikit napa? Aku benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh guru yang satu ini"

"Itukan salahmu sendiri tidak mengerjakan PR"

"Kamu selalu saja membela Erza-sensei, sesekali bela aku napa?"

"Membelamu? Kamukan salah, mana mungkin kubela?" tanya Gray balik

"Sudahlah, kamu tidak akan mengerti rasanya dihukum oleh macam betina itu. Murid kesayangan Erza-sensei memang berbeda"

"Murid kesayangan? Aku? Hahahaha, lucu sekali. Aku bukan murid kesayangannya, bukankah murid kesayangan Erza-sensei itu Jellal?"

"Benar juga, tetapi anak itu benar-benar sinting! Aku sering mendengar rumor jika anak itu menyukai si macan betina. Murid menyukai guru, otaknya sudah miring bukan?"

"Siapa yang kamu katai otak miring?" tanya seseorang yang berada di samping Natsu

"Tentu saja si Jellal, anak sinting otak miring. Mungkin ketika bayi dia minum susu SGM, sehingga ketika sudah dewasa dia menjadi orang yang sinting, gila, miring" sindir Natsu

"Kamu mengatakan hal ini di saat-saat yang tidak tepat" ucap Gray sambil menatap iba Natsu

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Seharusnya kamu tertawa atau ikut mengejek si sinting itu!"

"Ya, jika aku ikut-ikutan mungkin nasibku akan berakhir buruk"

Apa maksud dari ucapan Gray? Natsu merasa heran ketika mendengar "nasibku akan berakhir buruk" Ia berkata seakan-akan Jellal berada di kelas. Perlahan-lahan Natsu mulai sadar akan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya, dan ia sempat merasa kaget ketika melihat Jellal. Bukannya merasa takut, Natsu justru kembali mencaci.

"Heh, rupanya si otak miring mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Gray barusan"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai otakku miring? Seharusnya aku yang mengataimu seperti itu" balas Jellal mengejek Natsu

"Jadi kamu ingin berkata jika otakku miring, begitu?"

"Lagipula apa yang ada didalam otakmu itu? Setiap hari selalu saja berkata lupa, itu menandakan jika otakmu memang miring. Mana ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini? Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan melupakan namamu sendiri"

"Sebelum aku melupakan namaku sendiri, aku akan mendoakanmu supaya kamu melupakan namamu terlebih dahulu!"

"He…lucu…apa kamu ingat caranya berdoa?" Jellal kembali menyindir Natsu

"KAU!"

Sepertinya Jellal berhasil memancing amarah Natsu. Saat ini Natsu siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya kearah Jellal, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia menghindari pukulan tersebut dan kemudian Natsu pun terjatuh karena kakinya disandung oleh Jellal. Ketika mengangkat kepala, Natsu sangat kaget melihat Erza-sensei yang terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengannya.

"Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya sambil bangkit berdiri

"Eto…eto…"

"Melakukan pertengkaran seperti anak kecil? Itu bukan jawabannya?!"

"….."

"Jangan menundukkan kepala, tatap wajah ibu!" bentak Erza sekali lagi

"H'ai…."

"Jadi, siapa yang memulai perkelahian ini terlebih dahulu?"

"Awalnya sih Natsu yang memulai, dia mengatai Jellal otak miring" ucap Gray buka mulut

"Kau..." Natsu terlihat kesal karena Gray berkata seperti itu

"Apa itu benar Natsu?"

"Ya…begitulah, memang aku yang memulai"

"Ibu menghargai kejujuranmu, tetapi kamu harus dihukum. Bersihkanlah toilet laki-laki, dan ingat harus bersih! Saya akan mengeceknya setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Jellal, awasi Natsu"

Natsu POV

Apa maksudnya menyuruh si anak sinting ini untuk mengawasiku? Bisa-bisa aku ketularan sifat sintingnya itu. Ketika berada di toilet laki-laki, aku terus mengepel lantai secara kasar, bahkan tanpa sengaja kakiku menyandung ember hingga terjatuh, airnya pun mengalir kemana-mana yang membuatku semakin kesal saja.

"Pelan-pelan saja, embernya jadi jatuh"

"Diam, tidak perlu menasehatiku. Lebih baik urusi saja dirimu sendiri, dasar otak miring…"

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku otak miring?" tanya Jellal yang terlihat penasaran

"Rumor itu sudah beredar, tentang kamu yang menyukai Erza-sensei. Murid menyukai guru, kalau bukan otak miring apalagi?"

"Ya, memang aku menyukai Erza-sensei, tetapi bukan dalam artian cinta. Aku menyukai sifatnya, megaguminya seperti idola"

"Menyukai sifatnya? Dasar miring"

"Kenapa kamu masih mengataiku miring?!" ucap Jellal tak terima

"Heh, asal kamu tau saja ya, hampir seluruh kelas membenci guru yang satu ini. Atau mungkin hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang berkata 'menyukai sifatnya' Miring dasar…"

"Ya terserah kamu mau mengataiku apa. Memangnya tegas itu tidak baik?"

"Tegas apanya? Dia itu galak! Kamu tidak akan mengerti rasanya dihukum oleh Erza-sensei"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pernah dihukum oleh Erza-sensei, sehingga aku tidak mengerti rasanya dihukum oleh beliau, begitu?"

"Begitulah kira-kira"

"Justru sekarang aku merasa sedang dihukum. Erza-sensei pasti menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu karena dia tau, jika aku sebagai ketua kelas tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Kalau saja aku lebih menahan diri, mungkin kamu tidak akan dihukum double oleh beliau. Maaf…"

Si sinting ini meminta maaf? Mendadak perasaan aneh timbul didalam dadaku, kata maaf tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang selalu terlihat sempurna. Dia pintar, tampan, berprestasi dibidang akademik dan juga atletik, memiliki banyak fans, dan juga kaya, apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Hari ini aku seperti melihat sisi lain dari seorang murid teladan.

"Ja…jangan berkata maaf, itu tidak cocok denganmu"

"Tidak cocok darimananya?"

"Dari segala hal. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku hampir memukulmu tadi"

"Ya tidak perlu minta maaf. Murid badung sepertimu tidak cocok dengan kata maaf"

"Jangan meniru ucapanku!"

"Lagipula apa ucapanku salah? Sekarang kamu boleh mengataiku otak miring, tetapi suatu hari nanti kamu akan tau, mengapa aku mengagumi Erza-sensei"

"Aku tidak mau tau" ucapku tak acuh

Meski mulutku berkata begitu, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran kenpa Jellal mengagumi Erza-sensei. Sepertinya bukan karena dia itu murid kesayangan, pasti ada alasan lain yang tidak kuketahui. Setelah selesai membersihkan toilet, kami berdua balik ke kelas dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Ketika bel berbunyi, aku masih harus menjalani hukuman lainnya. Sebelum pulang, Gray sempat melewatiku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tidak buruk dihukum oleh Erza-sensei, lagipula kamu beruntung bisa dihukum oleh guru secantik itu"

Beruntung apanya? Tanyaku dalam hati. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Erza-sensei di dalam kelas, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Ketika sedang mengerjakan soal, ia terus memusatkan perhatiannya padaku, bahkan sesekali menghampiri untuk memeriksa apakah ada soal yang tidak kumengerti. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, bukankah ini sudah melewati jam pulang guru?

"A…aku sudah selesai"

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang"

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan…lagipula mengapa Erza-sensei tidak meninggalkanku di dalam kelas, membiarkanku mengerjakannya sendirian, apa beliau tidak percaya padaku sehingga terus mengawasi? Aku jadi seperti bocah berumur lima tahun saja. Setelah keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat jika sepertinya ada seseorang yang menungguku, apa itu Gray? Jangan buat aku tertawa…

"Jadi, apa otakmu sudah bertambah miring karena rela membuang waktmu demi menungguku pulang?" tanyaku gusar ketika melihat Jellal yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di tembok depan sekolah

"Memangnya tidak boleh menunggumu pulang?"

"Ya, aku tidak habis pikir. Ada seseorang yang ingin menungguku pulang sampai berjam-jam"

"Apa kamu merasa senang?"

"Senang apanya? Justru aku merasa jika sekarang otakmu miring 360 derajat!"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang, aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu di sini"

"Kalau tidak suka jangan menungguku pulang" gerutuku menunjukkan wajah bad poker face

Pasti si miring ini menungguku karena sebuah alasan, tetapi apa ya? Apa mungkin dia ingin balas dendam karena aku selalu mengejeknya? Memikirkannya hanya membuatku tambah merasa penasaran saja.

"Bukankah Erza-sensei begitu baik? Sensei rela menunggumu hingga selesai, padahal masih banyak PR dan ulangan yang harus dikoreksi olehnya"

"Justru aku merasa seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Umurku itu empat belas, empat belas tahun! Apa masih harus diawasi olehnya? Erza-sensei pasti tidak percaya padaku, sehingga dia terus mengawasiku, dia takut aku kabur! Pasti begitu"

"Menurutku tidak begitu, Erza-sensei selalu percaya pada murid-muridnya, mau dia nakal maupun tidak. Lagipula aku tak sebaik dan seperfect itu"

"Tidak sebaik dan seperfect itu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika kelas tujuh, aku adalah murid yang masuk kedalam blacklistnya"

"Eh? Ceritakan lebih jelas padaku"

"Itu bukan karena aku badung, tetapi karena aku selalu tertidur di dalam kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Jadi, kamu salah jika berkata aku tidak pernah dihukum oleh beliau"

"Kamu sering dihukum olehnya, kenapa tidak membencinya?"

"Karena aku tau jika beliau berbuat demi kebaikanku. Apalagi beliau baik padaku, setiap masalah yang kuhadapi pasti selalu diselesaikan olehnya"

"Dia itu hanya baik padamu, tidak padaku"

"Merasa iri bukan?" ledek Jellal

"Iri apanya? Untuk apa aku iri?" ucapku sambil memalingkah wajah darinya

"Asal kamu tau saja, sensei baik pada semua murid. Beliau sayang padamu, kalau tidak sayang mana mungkin kamu akan dihukum, diawasi terus-menerus? Pemikiranmu barusan terlalu dangkal Natsu"

"Pemikiranku dangkal? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

"Intinya kamu harus berpikir lebih panjang sebelum mengatakan sesuatu"

"Oh, aku tetap tidak mengerti"

"Nanti juga mengerti"

Kami berpisah dibelokan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sesampainya di rumah aku terus-menerus dihujam oleh pertanyaan, pasti dia merasa heran mengapa aku pulang sesore ini. Pertanyaan yang ibu ajukan sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan, aku merasa ngantuk dan tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya. Harus membersihkan toilet dan mengerjakan soal matematika yang membuat kepala sakit, hari apa yang lebih sial daripada hari ini…

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Aku berangkat dulu!" ucapku sambil memakan sepotong roti yang belum habis dilahap

"Natsu sarapannya di rumah saja, jangan sambil berlari seperti itu!" teriak ibuku dari kejauhan

"Nanti tidak sempat, bye!"

Sial! Lagi-lagi aku bangun kesiangan. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh pas, jika aku tidak sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit maka pintu gerbang akan ditutup. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku melihat pemandangan yang amat buruk bagiku, pintu gerbang sudah ditutup dan satpam tidak memperbolehkanku masuk. Kepalaku tertunduk lesu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika tidak masuk sehari tanpa alasan yang jelas, Erza-sensei pasti akan menelpon orangtuaku, alasan apa yang harus kuberikan?!

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide didalam kepalaku, mungkin cara ini agak nekat, tetapi aku harus mencobanya. Setelah keadaan sekitar cukup aman, aku memanjat tembok sekolah dan kemudian mendaratkan kaki di atas tanah, tetapi karena terlalu terburu-buru sepatuku menghasilkan suara yang terdengar oleh pak satpam.

"Natsu! Bukankah tidak boleh memanjat tembok sekolah?! Kesini kamu!" panggilnya sambil berlari kearahku

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja, aku harus masuk kelas!" ucapku berusaha kabur dari kejaran satpam

Sebelu masuk kedalam kelas, aku sempat bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, untung saja pak satpam yang saat itu berjaga cukup mudah untuk dikecoh. Aku segera berlari menuju kelas dan kemudian mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Bisa kulihat jika Erza-sensei sudah siap untuk mengintrogasiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya memandangku tajam

"Jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit"

"Kamu sudah terlambat lima belas menit dan masih berani menginjakkan kaki di kelas?!"

"Su…sumimasen…"

_Tok…tok..tok…_

"Natsu, kau harus dihukum seberat-beratnya!" teriak pak satpam yang membuatku merinding

"Tapi dia hanya terlambat lima belas menit, saya akan menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan"

"Tidak, kali ini beda. Natsu telah melanggar peraturan sekolah, dia memanjat tembok sekolah supaya bisa masuk!"

"Natsu, apa itu benar?" tanya Erza-sensei sambil memberi death glare padaku

"I…iya, saya memanjat tembok sekolah"

_PLAKKKK…!_

"Kali ini kamu benar-benar keterlaluan! Saya harus memberikan hukuman yang paling berat"

"….."

"Tiga hari kedepan kamu diskors, mengerti?!"

"Ta…tapi, hanya memanjat tembok, apa begitu serius?" tanyaku yang terdengar seperti bantahan

"Tentu saja serius! Bagaimana jika kamu terjatuh dan terluka? Tembok sekolah cukup tinggi untuk anak kelas delapan sepertimu Natsu!"

"…"

"Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh kali" perintah Erza-sensei

"Ta…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Segera laksanakan, meski diskors hukuman yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan tetap harus dilakukan!"

"Mengerti bu"

"Jellal awasi Natsu, jangan sampai dia berhenti terlalu lama"

"Baik"

Selain mengajar matematika, Erza-sensei adalah wali kelas di 8C, ya itu adalah kelas tempatku belajar selama setahun kedepan. Mendapat wali kelas yang sadis seperti ini merupakan kesialan tersendiri bagiku. Cuaca terasa begitu panas, masih harus lari keliling lapangan pula. Sesekali aku berhenti karena merasa lelah, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat karena terus berlari. Hukuman apa yang lebih kejam dari ini?

"Sudah tiga puluh kali bukan?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas

"Kamu bisa istirahat, pasti lelah lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali"

"Memang melelahkan. Hari ini benar-benar sial!" ucapku setengah berteriak

"Hanya memanjat tembok saja sampai dibesar-besarkan, apanya yang menyayangi?" lanjutku berbicara

"Sensei menyayangi kita bukan dengan cara yang lembut"

"Lalu dengan cara apa? Cara kasar?" kataku memotong ucapannya cepat

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku. Sensei menyayangi kita dengan cara yang lebih keras, dia ingin agar kita menjadi anak yang mandiri dan tahan banting"

"Cih, kamu berkata seakan-akan membela sensei"

"Bukannya membela, aku berkata sesuai dengan yang kupikirkan. Hey, apa boleh aku meminta suatu hal darimu?"

"Meminta apa? Uang?"

"Bukan itu, ini mudah kok asal kamu ingin melakukannya. Apa kamu bisa memandang dari sisi lain?"

"Memandang dari sisi lain?"

"Ya, kamu terlalu sering memandang dari sisi buruk, bagaimana jika kamu memandang dari sisi sebaliknya?"

"Kamu mengatakan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti, kemarin tentang berpikir lebih panjang, sekarang memandang dari sisi lain"

"Maaf ya, aku bukan anak pintar sepertimu. Jangan katakan hal-hal yang rumit seperti itu"

"Oh, maaf…"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas"

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin mengerti tentang hal apapun saat ini, aku tidak ingin mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jellal barusan. Ketika sampai di kelas, jam pelajaran sudah berganti menjadi sejarah. Ya setidaknya selamat dari matematika...meski begitu aku tidak bisa kabur dari tugas yang telah diberikan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi sekitar jam sembilan lewat sepuluh, akhirnya untuk sesaat aku bisa merasa bebas. Dan anehnya, mengapa Jellal membuntutiku dan sekarang ikut makan bersamaku di halaman sekolah? Mendadak si otak miring ini menjadi lebih dekat denganku, amit-amit kalau sampai sifat gilanya itu tertular padaku.

"Mendadak kita menjadi sangat dekat…" ucapku memulai pembicaraan

"Kamu lebih memilih dekat denganku atau Gray?"

"Tidak dua-duanya! Otakmu miring 360 derajat, sedangkan si Gray itu mulutnya benar-benar seperti ember bocor"

"Jadi lebih memilih sendiri?"

"Ya tidak juga…bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu, aku senang bisa lebih dekat denganmu"

"Sepertinya aku juga senang"

"Wajahmu saat malu benar-benar manis" ledeknya yang mendadak membuatku ngeri

"DASAR SINTING MAHO!" teriakku lantang kearahnya

"Sinting maho? Jangan membuatnya terlihat lebih buruk baka!"

"Aku berkata sesuai kenyataan sinting maho!"

Ketika kami berdua sedang asik sendiri, beberapa orang tak dikenal datang menghampiri kami. Apa mereka kakak kelas?

"Apa kamu yang bernama Natsu Dragneel?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Ya, itu aku, memang kenapa?"

"Kamukan orang yang melempar bola menuju kelas kami beberapa hari yang lalu?!"

"Memang aku pernah melakukannya?" tanyaku bingung

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau, meski kamu adik kelas kami tidak akan segan-segan padamu!"

Salah satu dari mereka datang dan bermaksud untuk menghajarku, tetapi dengan mudahnya kuhindari pukulan yang hampir mengenai wajahku. Suasana mendadak menjadi menegangkan, semua yang ada bersorak-sorai menyoraki kami.

"He…hentikan!" teriak Jellal yang sepertinya diindahkan oleh mereka

"Ada apa bocah? Mau ikut berkelahi?"

"Bukan itu! Berkelahi di sekolah adalah melanggar peraturan, jadi hentikan!"

"Berisik, memang kamu siapa huh? Guru? Kepala sekolah? Kamu hanyalah adik kelas yang seharusnya diam dan merengek dipojokkan!" ucapnya sambil meninju Jellal

"Kau…apa maksudmu mengahajar Jellal?!" teriakku kesal

"Salah sendiri anak ini ikut campur"

"Kalian!"

"Natsu jangan terprovokasi oleh ucapannya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu!"

"Natsu!"

Normal POV

Sia-sia saja, Natsu tidak mempedulikan Jellal. Pertengkaran itu pun kembali dilanjutkan, Jellal hanya bisa terdiam dan menonton mereka dari dekat. Akhirnya dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mencari bantuan. Langkah kakinya amat terburu-buru, ketika sampai di ruang guru ia segera masuk dan menghampiri Erza.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat acak-acakan" tanya Erza merasa heran

"Natsu…Natsu sedang berkelahi dengan kakak kelas"

"Di mana mereka?" Erza mengucapkannya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri

"Di halaman belakang sekolah, aku…aku harus cepat"

Jellal kembali berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari terlalu cepat, akhirnya ia pun terjatuh karena rasa sesak didadanya.

"Jellal, ada apa denganmu?"

"Nafasku sesak…"

"Ibu akan membawamu ke UKS"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Natsu…Natsu kasihan…"

"Dasar, setidaknya harus memberi pertolongan pertama padamu"

Selesai memberi pertolongan pertama, Erza langsung pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Siapa sangka Jellal malah mengikuti dari belakang, padahal seharusnya ia pergi ke UKS. Pertengkaran Natsu dengan kakak kelasnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja, terdengar sorak sorai yang amat riuh dari adik kelas maupun kakak kelas yang menonton mereka, melihatnya langsung saja Erza berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Semuanya hentikan!"

"Gawat, ada Erza-sensei" ucap beberapa kakak kelas yang kemudian kabur

Natsu POV

Apa maksudnya datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghentikan pekelahian kami? Sudah cukup si macan betina itu selalu menganggu kehidupanku.

"Sensei, apa maksudmu menghentikan perkelahian ini?! Memangnya kamu mengerti apa? Ini masalah pribadiku jangan ikut campur!"

"Natsu! Kenapa kamu masih bisa membantah di saat-saat seperti ini? Ibu berbuat begini demi kebaikanmu tau!"

"Berbuat demi kebaikan? Apa mecampuri urusan pribadi muridnya bisa dibilang berbuat demi kebaikan?! Bu, saya masih bisa terima jika ibu menghukum saya secara keras, tetapi saya tidak ingin ibu ikut campur masalah pribadi saya. Saya tidak suka!"

_PLAKKK….!_

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kelemahnmu adalah tidak berpikir dengan panjang, bukankah masalah bisa diselesaikan tanpa perlu kekerasan? Kamu bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan kakak kelas!"

"Berbicara baik-baik apanya? Mereka yang memulai, memangnya salah jika ingin membalas?!"

"SALAH, SANGAT SALAH! Natsu, jika ibu tidak menghentikan kalian, bagaimana ibu bisa bertanggung jawab kepada orangtuamu? Ibu adalah wali kelasmu, keamananmu juga tanggung jawab ibu. Coba kamu pikirkan, apa yang akan orangtuamu pikirkan jika melihatmu dalam keadaan babak belur? Atau malah dengan luka jahitan di sekujur tubuh? Mereka pasti merasa sedih, makanya ibu ingin mencegah agar hal itu tidak terjadi"

"Nak, menjadi guru tidaklah semudah yang kamu kira. Kami sebagai guru memiliki tekanan yang lebih besar daripada murid, kami harus menghadapi berbagai macam murid, jika nilai ulangan kalian jelek kami merasa sedih, jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR, ibu merasa kalian tidak menghargai jerih payah ibu untuk membuat kalian lebih pintar. Natsu, memang menjadi guru itu gajinya tidak sebesar pilot ataupun dokter, tetapi saya menghargai profesi ini lebih apapun, saya ingin mengabdi kepada negara meskipun pengorbanan saya tidak sebanding dengan gaji yang diberikan"

"Negara kita membutuhkan generasi yang cerdas, disitulah tanggung jawab kami, untuk membuat kalian menjadi generasi penerus banga yang cerdas! Supaya negara tidak dijajah, supaya negara kita bisa menjadi negara maju. Kamu boleh saja membenci ibu, tetapi ibu tidak akan pernah membencimu"

Nasehat yang panjang lebar tersebut seakan-akan memberi angin segar untukku. Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa Jellal sangat megagumi guru yang satu ini. Memang, Erza-sensei sangat galak, akan tetapi dia kegalakannya itu bukan tanpa tujuan, ia hanya ingin agar kami menjadi lebih cerdas. Ya, segalak-galaknya guru tetap saja dia menyayangimu.

"Maaf bu, tidak seharusnya saya berkata seperti itu tadi. Saya siap menerima hukuman apapun yang ibu berikan!"

"Ibu akan mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu, sepertinya itu hukuman yang lebih dari cukup"

"Baiklah, ibu bossnya hehehe"

Setelah kejadian itu, ya begitulah. Aku jadi lebih menghormati Erza-sensei, dan juga lebih dekat dengan Jellal dan Gray. Aku sudah tidak berani mengatainya otak miring ataupun sinting, lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjulukinya seperti itu lagi, tetapi tetap saja aku masih sering memanggilnya maho, sedangkan Gray? Dia tetap mulut ember bocor sampai kapanpun hahaha…

Tamat..

A/N : LOL akhirnya gak banget, abis ane bingung gan :v Selamat hari guru yak, ini spesial loh saya buat untuk hari guru. Maaf ya jika jelek, yg ingin kusampaikan kira2 dpt diterima gak? RnR please :v


End file.
